


I do

by sonicinthestone



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicinthestone/pseuds/sonicinthestone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding fluff. Involves kissing and owls. But not at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I do

Merlin hadn’t been sure about a wedding at first; he didn’t like the idea of the big showbiz wedding full of people he didn’t know. Arthur had assured him there would be no cameras there, apart from two pictures of them taken the day before of them in their wedding suits.  So Merlin said yes, and they planned it. Which involved constantly telling Morgana that no, they were not going to wear dresses and that they really didn’t want them to organise the bachelor party because they weren’t having one. She was unimpressed.

They got a quaint barn in the country side, followed by a hotel with fancy food and a dance floor. They spent an hour arguing over the music for the first dance, and were going to go for thriller till hunith insisted it should be romantic, and they went for ‘Penguin.’ by Christina Perry. Which was apparently not good dance music but they didn’t really care.

The day they chose the suits Arthur was fed up of weddings, and Merlin, for once wasn’t.

‘We have to match Arthur!’

‘But I have suits; you have suits why do we have to buy new suits?’

‘Because IT’S A WEDDING.’ Arthur smiled a little at that.

‘Yeah yeah okay. Come on then Mr. Fashion what is the latest trend.’

‘I don’t know. What about a kilt.’ Arthur pulled a horrified face.

‘Calm down,’ Merlin said laughing, ‘I was joking.’  Arthur elbowed him and Merlin stuck his tongue out. Merlin picked up suit from the rails of the fancy tailor shop. Arthur stood behind him. ‘What do you think?’ asked Merlin. Arthur slid his arms round Merlin's waist and felt the lapel of the suit that was in Merlin’s hand.

‘It’ll look great on the hotel room floor.’

‘Arthur! I know that I am completely gorgeous but,’ Arthur interrupted Merlin’s sarcastic outburst with a kiss on his neck. ‘Arthur, we’re in public.’

‘There is no one here, I’m rich and famous the tailor won’t come in unless I call for him.’ Merlin turned round and faced Arthur, who went in for a kiss.

‘No.’ Merlin said putting his finger on Arthur’s lips, 'suits now, that later.'

Arthur pulled a pleading face. Merlin gave him a quick peck on the lips and then went back to looking at suits. He flicked through the rails for a while; Arthur stood in the corner and admired Merlin from a distance.  ‘Try this on.’ Merlin handed Arthur a blue suit. Arthur took off his leather jack and put the suit jacket on.

‘I like it.’

‘Arthur try it on properly,’ Merlin paused, ‘In the changing room.’

‘Hmph.’

They chose the blue suit, and got white roses to match. Merlin and Arthur slowly checked things off their list, favours, guest list, table setting, food etc.

‘All we have left is the cake.’ said Arthur.

‘Chocolate fudge cake, with extra icing and hot sauce to go with it.’

Arthur raised his eyebrow. ‘Kinky. Though I have to say I completely agree. So that’s sorted.’

‘Is your father coming?’

‘Yep.’ Merlin rolled his eyes.

‘He is a nice man, once you get to know him.’

‘Really?’ Merlin said.

‘Nope.’ Arthur laughed.

A month later (which coincidentally was a week before the wedding) Merlin announced a change of plans to the ceremony.

‘I want an owl to bring the rings in.’

‘An owl.’ Arthur said.

‘Yes an owl.’

‘You want an owl?’Arthur said again.

‘Yep.’

‘Why?’

‘Because it’s cute, and cool and I like owls.’ Arthur had stood up from his seat and walked over to Merlin. Merlin pulled his pleading face. Arthur kissed him on the nose and put his arms round his neck.

‘God why do you have to be so fucking beautiful, you’d get away with murder.’

‘Is that a yes?’ Merlin said, their noses touching. Arthur nodded and then kissed him, his lips were soft and wet and Arthurs tongue attacked Merlin’s mouth, he ran it over Merlin’s teeth and Merlin responded just as enthusiastically. Soon the kiss drifted down, across Merlin’s cheek bones and down onto his neck, Arthur pushing Merlin against the nearest wall and kissing him aggressively.

‘I’ll ask for things more often if this is what I get.’ Merlin said in between kisses. Arthur responded by pulling off Merlin’s shirt and kissing the skin it left behind.

 

Arthur was at Morgana's on the morning before the wedding and Merlin was at his mother’s. Merlin dialled Arthur’s number.

‘Hello.’ Arthur said.

‘Hi.’

‘You having second thoughts about those owls?’ Arthur asked.

‘I don’t see why you don’t like them, owls are cute.’

‘Something like that.’

‘I love you.’ Merlin said.

‘I love you too you clot pole.’ They put the phone down.

Merlin was late, as was customary and Arthur waited nervously at the front of the reception room. When Merlin did turn up Arthur gulped, he looked stunning, Merlin pulling off the blue suit far better than he did. Hunith stood beaming  beside him. Merlin reach the front of the room, smiled at Arthur and took his hand. The conductor of the ceremony began.

‘We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Arthur Pendragon and Merlin Emrys,’ Hunith was crying by this time.  The conductor turned to Arthur. ‘Arthur do you promise to love, treasure and stay true to Merlin as long as you live. In sickness and health, for richer or poorer now and forever?’

‘I do.’ Arthur managed not to cry, but only just.

‘And do you Merlin, promise to love, treasure and stay true to Arthur as long as you live. In sickness and health, for richer or poorer now and forever.’

‘I do.’ Then the owl was released, carrying the rings in a little bag in its beak and landing obediently on the conductors arm. Arthur smiled and took the rings out of the bag.

‘These rings symbolise your love and with them exchanged I now pronounce you husbands, you may kiss.’ Arthur grabbed Merlin and kissed him, both of their eyes wet with tears. There were some readings after that, poems read by hunith and Arthur and Merlin and Morgana.

‘I love you.’ Arthur once it had finished.

‘I love you too.’ Merlin said grinning and he kissed Arthur for the hundredth time that day, just to make sure. 


End file.
